


【万笛】《握住你的手》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 这是之前的关键词：可乐、退烧贴、用嘴喂的晕车药而衍生出来的小短篇。OOC!OOC!OOC!





	【万笛】《握住你的手》

**Author's Note:**

> 基本就是三个片段凑成的。一如既往的十分俗套无趣的恋爱脑小甜饼。退烧贴实在是太没有存在感了所以换成了菜（x）

We do not fine the meaning of life by ourselves alone.

We find it with another.

 

有人在触碰拉基蒂奇的右肩膀，等到他回头时，又敏捷地往左边躲闪了一下，在拉基蒂奇尚未反应过来时，用指尖点了点他的左肩膀。

拉基蒂奇回过身，看见了小小的玩闹之后对他笑的莫德里奇。“等很久了吗？”他问道，拉基蒂奇急忙摇头，“没有，我也是刚刚才到。”他不想露出太多对于第一次约会的期待和急切，但还是提前了一点时间来到约定的地点。今天的阳光很好，落在拉基蒂奇的金发上，映出的颜色好像让他耳垂上的黑曜石耳钉都染上了一层暖光。

但再好的阳光对于拉基蒂奇来说也只是陪衬，他的注意力全在莫德里奇身上，他的约会对象不知道是不是该说很默契，同样也穿了一件卫衣，和拉基蒂奇的白色卫衣不同的是，他这件是黑色的。他们这也算是穿了情侣装？这个认知让拉基蒂奇红了耳廓。

“Raketa，这么害羞吗？”眼尖的莫德里奇注意到了拉基蒂奇尚未降温的神色，摸了摸他的耳朵后笑着问道。心事被拆穿的拉基蒂奇有那么几秒钟不敢注视莫德里奇的眼睛，但最终他还是很坦诚地点头，“有一点。”

他们是校足球队的队友，皮肉紧贴地拥抱过对方，也见过对方穿得极其清凉的样子，拉基蒂奇想不明白自己为什么会像一个情窦初开的小男生一样，仅仅因为一件相似的衣服就感到害羞。

莫德里奇贴得更近了一些，他们已经离得够近了，拉基蒂奇能闻到他身上香草味的男士香水味道，他必须分心克制住自己牵上他的手的欲望，“告诉你一个秘密。”莫德里奇说道，他的声音很轻，好像一阵风吹过的声音都能将它盖住。“其实我昨天晚上失眠了。”准确地说，应该是紧张、激动和躁动混在一起，让他过了以往的睡觉时间依旧躺在床上傻笑。

感情这东西是平等的，但心动是双向时，犯傻的就不止你一个人。

在拉基蒂奇的印象里，莫德里奇一直是他们之中更加游刃有余的那一个，无论是平衡学业和训练比赛，还是在他们这段从普通队友走到心悦对象的感情里。但现在他告诉自己，我也是会因为你，心情复杂到会睡不着觉的。

拉基蒂奇想将他拥到怀里，也想亲吻他镀上了一层阳光的头发，但最终，他做了最初他想做的事情。

他牵住了莫德里奇的手。

莫德里奇甚至没有往他们交握的手上看一眼，极其自然地回握了拉基蒂奇，好像他们之前已经做过很多次一样。

他们和许多初次约会的情侣一样去了电影院，选了一部被认为有实力冲击奥斯卡的电影，拉基蒂奇抱着一大桶爆米花，莫德里奇手里拿着两杯冰可乐。坐下之后莫德里奇将饮料杯贴上拉基蒂奇的侧脸，冰凉的触感让后者忍不住抖了抖，莫德里奇露出一个笑容，将可乐放在拉基蒂奇手边的杯座里，然后从桶里抓了一大把爆米花。

他们之前也一起看过电影，但那是在球队训练结束之后，和其他队友们一起。而不像现在，影厅里稀稀落落的坐着几个人，四舍五入就是包场看了一部电影。电影剧情很精彩，他们时不时会用气音贴在对方耳朵边讨论几句，有时候抓爆米花的手指会在纸桶里碰在一起，焦糖让指尖变得黏腻，拉基蒂奇却想就这样拉着对方不放手。

这才是他们的第一次约会，到目前为止一切进展得刚好，莫德里奇不想让他们的步子迈得太大，所以他没有用亲吻帮拉基蒂奇抹去他脸上因为刚才的冰可乐而落下的水珠，而只是用指节将它从拉基蒂奇脸上勾走。

从电影院出来之后还没有到吃饭的时间，两个人一边走一边讨论刚才的剧情，注意力全在拉基蒂奇和聊天内容上的莫德里奇并没有注意到来自右边的足球，拉基蒂奇下意识地将他拉到自己怀里，动作太急太快，莫德里奇一个趔趄差点摔倒，堪堪躲过了力道不小的足球。

一群年纪不大的男生让他们帮忙把球踢过去，莫德里奇将足球从地上勾到脚背上颠了几下，“时间还早，你想不想……”他询问道，拉基蒂奇笑着说，“好啊。”

于是他们的初次约会就成了和一群孩子在一块不大的草皮上踢足球，最后干脆成了现场教学指导，教那些孩子们怎么踢定位球，怎么在中场打配合组织进攻。

结束之后这群孩子和他们道别，莫德里奇用纸巾擦掉脸上的汗水，“你觉不觉得教他们就和拿了全国冠军一样有成就感。”出门的时候觉得这身衣服穿着刚好，现在只觉得汗水都将衣裤粘在皮肤上了。“卢卡你会是个好教练的。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇不置可否地回应了一声。他暂时没有往这方面发展的想法，但可以多考虑一下。

拉基蒂奇想他们虽然都不是职业球员，但生命中大概是没办法放下足球的，除了自身的热爱之外，是足球让他们认识，让他们能够去了解对方，也是在得到冠军那一刻的狂喜让他们终于捅破了那层窗户纸。

拉基蒂奇还记得那时候自己把莫德里奇抱离了草皮，埋首在彼此的脖颈间，浑然不在意刚比赛完的一身汗味。“卢卡，我感觉自己是在做梦。”拉基蒂奇说道，胜利的感觉来得如此没有实感，他只有将莫德里奇抱得更紧，才能一次次提醒自己这并非虚幻。

“需要我掐你一下吗？”莫德里奇回应道，含笑的棕色眸子像是融化开的焦糖，引得拉基蒂奇不可自拔地倾心。

“需要你吻我一下。”拉基蒂奇听见自己这样说，话音刚落，两人周围的喧嚣仿佛都被隔绝开，这阵不该属于此刻的沉默让拉基蒂奇开始心慌，他想说我是在开玩笑，但莫德里奇没有让他把话说出口。

他吻了拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇的指尖在拉基蒂奇的掌心里画着圆圈，拉基蒂奇因为这个动作从回忆中抽身，他对上莫德里奇的目光，知道对方想起了同一件事。

和许多的约会一样，他们用一顿餐结束了今天的约会，然后一边聊着这次西甲球队的表现情况一边往家的方向走，他们住得也近，莫德里奇不是没想过让拉基蒂奇和自己合租，但那似乎发展得太快了。

“伊万，我能喝口你的可乐吗？”快要分开时莫德里奇说道，指了指拉基蒂奇手里的饮料，冰块已经融化了大半，杯壁上析出的水珠让拉基蒂奇的手变得湿漉漉的。得到拉基蒂奇的点头之后莫德里奇抽出了自己杯子里的吸管，从拉基蒂奇的杯子里吸了一口可乐，“果然这个天气还是喝可乐更舒服。”他说道，抬眼给了拉基蒂奇一个笑容，那是他们认识之后拉基蒂奇已经很熟悉的笑容，但他想做一点不一样的事。

“卢卡，有件事我想了一整天了。”莫德里奇看了眼天色，耸耸肩，“今天已经快结束了，想完成什么可要尽快。”

然后他们交换了第一次正式约会的第一个吻。

一个可乐味的吻。

 

自己生病得不是时候，拉基蒂奇晕乎乎地想着，在自己结束了考试，莫德里奇度过一段脚不沾地的工作时间之后，他们本该在今天出去约会，或者就在家里，享受难得的休闲时光。但好巧不巧拉基蒂奇在这个时候发烧了。

莫德里奇在看到温度计上的数字之后便不由分说地将正准备起身的拉基蒂奇按回了床上，“你需要多休息。”莫德里奇说道，将温度计展示给拉基蒂奇。后者想说我还好，你不用这么紧张，但干涩的嗓子让他近乎失声。

同居的公寓里常备了医药箱，但更多的还是治疗球赛中造成的肌肉损伤或是关节扭伤，莫德里奇找了许久，终于在最底层找到了一张退烧贴，又找出了感冒药，阅读了相关的注意事项后才发现已经过了保质期，莫德里奇随手将它丢进了旁边的垃圾桶里。

“我要出去一趟，买点感冒药回来，再买点吃的，想吃什么？”将退烧贴在拉基蒂奇的额头上贴好之后莫德里奇摸摸他的脸，轻声问道，“我知道你没有胃口，但不吃东西不行。”发烧让拉基蒂奇觉得自己好像躺在棉花里，连手指想动弹一下都觉得没有力气，“想吃你做的。”他说道，脸颊蹭了蹭莫德里奇的掌心。

事实上，莫德里奇对自己的厨艺并没有什么自信，但他一向无法拒绝拉基蒂奇的请求，尤其是在对方因为生病一脸虚弱的情况下。“好。”他说道，拉基蒂奇因为担心传染莫德里奇而偏头拒绝了他的吻，莫德里奇将亲吻落在他的手背上。

走之前莫德里奇清点了一下家里的食材；公寓旁就有药店，莫德里奇顺便补齐了医药箱里日常药品。家里还有白面包和鸡胸肉，莫德里奇在超市里买了几根胡萝卜、欧芹、蘑菇，和一瓶咖啡奶油，调味料家里倒是很齐全。也许他们真的应该多关注一下家里的厨房，莫德里奇在超市里的时候想着，至少不至于在需要做一餐时连食材都凑不齐。

鸡胸肉和切了边的白面包一起放进搅拌机里，用一个鸡蛋和一个蛋黄当黏合剂，刚买的咖啡奶油倒进去，再加上肉豆蔻，盐和黑胡椒调味，一阵嘈杂声之后搅拌成了糊状。胡萝卜和蘑菇都是用来给汤底调味的，莫德里奇没有那么多时间炖一锅鸡汤，用的是超市里买的浓缩汤块。

鸡汤已经被煮开，莫德里奇调小了炉火，将切成片的蘑菇放进去，用勺子将刚搅拌好的鸡肉面包糊团成大小均匀的丸子，以使得它们煮熟的时间相差无几。五分钟之后丸子浮在了汤面上，确认它们已经熟透之后莫德里奇乘了一碗出来，又往上面撒了些切碎的欧芹。

拉基蒂奇一直在睡着，但并不沉，听见有脚步声走近，他挣扎着摆脱那些想将他拉入梦境的倦意，睁开眼睛，看见莫德里奇带着担忧的笑容。

他将手里的碗放在床头柜上，探了探拉基蒂奇额头的温度，后者能闻见飘过来的清淡的香味，“吃点东西，然后吃药。”莫德里奇说道，用勺子搅动了一下碗里的汤。“家里没有做好的鸡汤，所以我是用浓缩汤块做的，除此之外，我觉得都还好。”

他们都是不怎么擅长做饭的人，但闲暇的时候照着菜谱做一些家常菜，意外的味道还不错。拉基蒂奇吃不出多少味道，但还是给了莫德里奇一个灿烂的笑容，“好吃。”莫德里奇没有拆穿他，顺着食物的话题说下去，“等你好了我们去吃烤肉，马塞洛给我推荐了一家，他说是很正宗的巴西烤肉。”

拉基蒂奇的话很少，大部分时候都是听着莫德里奇在说，安静地吃着对方送到嘴边的食物，偶尔回应一两句。

“对不起。”在服下药之后拉基蒂奇说道，“你本来该好好休息的，但是因为我……”莫德里奇将刚切好的一块苹果抵在他的唇边，阻止了他的话，“别乱想，你早点好起来才是最重要的。”拉基蒂奇从来不想给别人添麻烦，这一点莫德里奇是知道的，但他不是别人，莫德里奇希望自己的男友可以明白，无论什么时候，他都是可以依靠自己的。

“Raketa，你是可以在我面前撒娇的。”莫德里奇这样说道。

晚上睡觉前拉基蒂奇终于退烧，即便是和莫德里奇睡在同一张床上，拉基蒂奇也独自裹着被子希望离莫德里奇越远越好，让后者都担心他会从床上掉下去。他刚想说我不会被你传染的，你睡进来一点，就看见拉基蒂奇朝着伸出手，唤自己的名字，“卢卡。”

“我在这里。”莫德里奇握住他的手。

 

莫德里奇很少有这样狼狈的时候，轻微的高原反应加上路途的颠簸让他难得地晕车了。原本计划的一人开一段路，也成了拉基蒂奇开完全程，而莫德里奇躺在后座上思考人生。“很快就到了Lukita。”拉基蒂奇安抚的声音从前面传来，莫德里奇有气无力地嗯了一声，只觉得集中不了精神。

这次旅行纯属是心血来潮，两个人申请了年假，开着车从克罗地亚出发。这种说走就走的旅行以前也不是没有，只是没有哪一次像今天这样让莫德里奇露出难得的脆弱的一面。

“下次我们出门前应该多做些攻略。”在酒店的床上躺下后莫德里奇说道，不再是颠簸的路况让他觉得舒服多了，只是额角还是好像装着两个螺旋桨，转动起来搅得他的脑子里的绝大部分想法都成了一摊碎片。

“好。”拉基蒂奇喂了他几口水，将杯子放下后侧躺在床上，将莫德里奇揽进怀里。“下次可以去澳大利亚，看看那里粉色的玫瑰湖。”莫德里奇在他怀里找了一个舒服的位置，“还有考拉和短尾矮袋鼠。”他接口道。拉基蒂奇笑着收紧了搂着他的手臂的力道，“对，还有澳大利亚的动物们。”

那天晚上莫德里奇睡得并不太安稳，到最后睡不着，索性盯着天花板回忆和拉基蒂奇的恋爱史。和许多人认为的同居会暴露情侣间很多问题不一样，他和拉基蒂奇的同居生活十分和谐，极少数的小争执也会在当天太阳落山之前将矛盾说清楚。

他们是在交往的五个月之后同居的，是拉基蒂奇提出来的，当时的他还不像现在这样能够摸清莫德里奇的所有想法，提出请求的时候显然已经做好了被拒绝的准备，说如果觉得进展得太快他们也可以先尝试一至两个星期，要是效果不好他们就还是分开住。

莫德里奇却意外地对他们的同居生活很有信心，那一阵沉默也不过是想要逗逗拉基蒂奇，他记得自己当时牵过拉基蒂奇的手，将自己的公寓钥匙放在他的掌心里。

同居的生活比他想象中还要好；即便是没有课也没有兼职的上午也愿意起得早一些，只是为了能和对方一起吃早饭，晚上也许会在图书馆泡到很晚，但总会在门口看见拿着热饮等自己的男朋友，再看着对方不知道从哪里拿出外带盒，里面装着一个点缀了樱桃的小蛋糕。

后来莫德里奇开始实习，每天回家的时候累得都不想说话，但公寓里亮着的灯总能让他在一瞬间平静下来。拉基蒂奇总是愿意等他回家，宁愿在沙发上困到睡着也不愿意先去床上睡觉，一定要等到莫德里奇回来，给他一个拥抱和一个吻。

那个时候，莫德里奇才真正理解为什么文化人类学家会说人最悠久的需求之一便是有晚上惦念你何时回家的人。因为有惦念自己的人在，公寓不再是普通的一处住所，而成了充满了温馨意味的家；让人在困乏的时候有一个怀抱可以放松下来去依靠。

他们很少争吵，即便是有也会在短暂的冷静期之后，主动到对方身边去道歉。相比吵架，他们更宁愿选择冷战，怒火上头的时候谁都不知道会说些什么伤人的话，不如给彼此时间和空间把事情想清楚。

记忆中最清晰的一次来源于莫德里奇去看拉基蒂奇的最后一次校队比赛，他们赢了，但莫德里奇还没来得及为自己的男友高兴，就看见拉基蒂奇和队友卡里索在大庭广众之下交换了一个亲吻。多少年前的醋，回忆起来的时候酸味不减，想到这里莫德里奇气咻咻地戳了戳旁边拉基蒂奇的脸。

莫德里奇很平静地走回了家，他猜今晚拉基蒂奇一定会和队友们去聚餐，也许很晚才会回来，甚至也可能不回来，于是他给自己做了点吃的，加多了大蒜加多了橄榄油，想放盐但拿错放的是糖，最后做出来不伦不类的一顿餐，莫德里奇还是将它们吃完了。

令他意外的是，拉基蒂奇在饭点时候回来了，还沉浸在赢了自己大学校队最后一场球赛的喜悦里，“卢卡，今天我们赢了！”莫德里奇在沙发上看企划书，连个眼神都没有多给他，“我知道。”这样的冷淡态度让拉基蒂奇愣在那里，讪讪地放下了背包，他还穿着球衣，莫德里奇甚至觉得那身自己看惯了也引以为傲的校队球衣都碍眼极了。

于是他选择不看，这是他一贯处理暴躁情绪的方法，他收拾好工作上的东西，然后拿走了冰箱里最后一瓶啤酒，去阳台吹风。

被拉基蒂奇从后面抱住的时候他没有挣开，事实上他已经从原因思考到了结果，他最近很忙，和拉基蒂奇多说几句话的时间都没有，而拉基蒂奇和卡里索关系很好，这是莫德里奇一直知道的事情，他们当初不就是从校队队友一步步走到恋人的吗。莫德里奇想自己大可以洒脱一点，但又觉得不甘心。

“对不起。”拉基蒂奇在他身后说道，他的脸埋在莫德里奇的肩膀上，让声音显得闷闷的。莫德里奇晃晃手里的易拉罐，罐口的酒液因为这个动作落到了他的手背上，“你知道我为什么生气吗，就开口道歉。”他实在是低估了拉基蒂奇对自己的影响力，仅仅是听到一句对不起，之前建立起来的冷漠就隐隐有崩塌的趋势。

“但我一定是惹你生气了。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇在心里叹了口气，放下了手里的啤酒，“伊万，我看见了，我看见你们在球场上接吻了。”他还记得他们是怎么在一起的，因为赢球后的那个吻，莫德里奇从来没说过，但那是他最宝贵的回忆之一。

拉基蒂奇手足无措地想要让他转过身看着自己，意识到莫德里奇并不想这样做之后他绕到了莫德里奇的身前，“卢卡，我向你保证，我和卡里索之间什么都没有，那个吻只是，比赛之后太兴奋了，什么意义都没有。”他语无伦次地解释道，“真的，他只是我的好朋友，从来没有超出友谊之外的感情。从我见到你的第一眼开始，我爱的人就是你，只会是你。”

拉基蒂奇不知道还能说点什么来证明自己没有变心，一贯会说话的人现在只知道不停地重复相似的词句。莫德里奇感觉他都快哭了，但明明想哭的该是自己啊。他的耳朵捕捉到“爱”，意识到这好像是他们之间第一次出现这个字眼。

“我最近一直在忙工作的事，对不起。”最终他说道，拉基蒂奇倾身过来抱住他，脸埋在他的颈窝里摇头，“你不需要道歉。”他顿一顿，又补充道，“那个吻真的没有别的意思，他只是朋友。”

话音刚落，莫德里奇的唇便和他的唇撞在一起，前者将主动权牢牢掌握在自己手里，让啤酒的味道席卷了拉基蒂奇的口腔。这个急切的吻结束之后，莫德里奇终于回应了拉基蒂奇一直抱着他的动作，将手绕上了对方的脖子，他没有看拉基蒂奇，却认真地像是在说这世间最郑重的誓言。

“伊万.拉基蒂奇，我爱你。”

莫德里奇顺着回忆迷迷糊糊地进到梦乡里，半梦半醒间他总觉得少了点什么，手在身边探来探去，直到握住了拉基蒂奇的手，才终于安下心来放任自己睡着。

“我觉得自己很好，不需要吃晕车药。”出发前莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇手里的胶囊说道，睡了一觉之后他感觉自己完全没有问题，拉基蒂奇劝道，“只是一点预防。”莫德里奇更愿意相信晕车药带来的更多是心理作用。“不。”

自己男友有多固执，拉基蒂奇一直以来都是知道的，能不吃药的时候他是不会选择吃药的，尤其是这种他不相信作用的药物。既然劝解无效，那就只有用行动了。那边莫德里奇已经转身准备出门，拉基蒂奇将那粒胶囊放进嘴里，快走了两步，捧着莫德里奇的脸吻上去。

胶囊的外皮在口腔里融化了些许，但最终还是被送进了莫德里奇的嘴里，后者瞪了拉基蒂奇一眼，认命般的将它咽下去。“我如果今天还是晕车了，就把剩下的这些所谓晕车药都丢了。”他说道，拉基蒂奇吻了吻他的额头，“好。”

“你知道吗，我昨天想起了一点以前的事情。”莫德里奇在开车时说道，不想晕车，那就当开车的那个人，这是他一贯的认知。拉基蒂奇望向他，“什么？”

“你和卡里索的那个吻。”他扫了拉基蒂奇一眼，即便是现在想到当时的场景，莫德里奇的语气还是本能地不太好。“那是很久之前的事情了。”拉基蒂奇说道，将手掌覆上了莫德里奇的手背。

“是啊。”莫德里奇长叹了一口气，“可是给我留下了难以磨灭的心理伤害。”这当然是谎话，但拉基蒂奇握着莫德里奇的手却收紧了。

“那我把这辈子剩下的时间都赔给你疗伤好不好？”

“好。”

 

 

——End——


End file.
